


Tell me secrets, yours, and I will tell you mine

by LiveOakWithMoss



Series: Silmarillion Prompts [28]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: (is the sexiest Maedhros), Fingon as Gil Galad's father, M/M, Run-over-by-a-lawnmower Maedhros, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maedhros/Fingon, "Tell me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me secrets, yours, and I will tell you mine

_Maitimo, there is something I need to tell you_.

Fingon stared across the hall at his tall, brutal, ever-compelling cousin. He would have added ‘beautiful’ to the list of adjectives in his mind, but even in the solitude of his thoughts he could imagine Maedhros giving him a sardonic look.

_“ ‘Beautiful’, Finno? You know you have never been a good liar.”_

_Wrong_ , Fingon thought,  _on both counts_. That he found Maedhros lovely was not a fiction, though likely all of Beleriand would be taken aback to know he viewed that scarred and broken visage with as much awe and affection as when Maedhros had been fair and whole in the light of the Trees. 

_You are beautiful. I do not lie._

_Not in this, anyway._

_For that is where you’re wrong, Maitimo,_  thought Fingon, his eyes still on his cousin.  _I can lie, better than you know. There is something I have concealed from you for too long now, something that should not be concealed from you, of all people, something - or rather, someone - that I have been meaning to reveal to you._

And yet each time he was arrested before he could say the words.

Maedhros was laughing now, at some joke of Maglor’s, a rough, booming sound that made servants jump and soldiers twitch. It made Fingon smile though, and decide to cross the hall and link his arm through Maedhros’ as Maglor took his leave with a wave to Fingon.

They were alone now. 

_There is something I must tell you. There is someone, in the Havens, whose name you should know._

_Let me tell you, at last, of my son_.

But when Maedhros looked down at him, a smile lighting his beautiful, ravaged, well-loved face, Fingon found the words catching in his throat.

“Greetings, my king,” said Maedhros, in that teasing, heartfelt, cracked open way he had. 

_There is something I must tell you -_

“Greetings, my vassal,” said Fingon, and kissed him. 

_Another time._

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. Apologies for mangling Mary Oliver


End file.
